


Halloween Candy

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, sky & land halloween gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: For NekoSora and Riku counting candy after trick-or-treating, still in costumes and having fun.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Sky & Land 2020 Halloween Gift Exchange





	Halloween Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamikazeWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeWorld/gifts).



> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT uwu

The couple had spent most of their evening walking the streets of their neighborhood. Sora had convinced Riku to dress up as pirates, an ode to their childhood which Riku couldn't pass up. 

Plastic swords bumping against their thighs with every step they made, a cheesy, clearly fake parrot sat on Riku’s shoulder as Sora flipped his eyepatch up so he wasn’t tripping from the lack of dual vision.

They went door to door: excited, giddy and exclaiming trick or treat as the door opened. They met up with their friends Selphie, Tidus and Wakka to see each other’s costumes and exchange intel on which houses were and weren’t handing out candy. And of course, they made sure to hit up some of the older, richer neighborhoods to get the big candy bars. 

During their excursion for candy, Riku dared Sora to knock on the door of the old manor that stood on top of the hill. Sora couldn’t pass up the opportunity to prove Riku wrong and show him once and for all that he wasn’t a scaredy as he was when they were children. 

Unfortunately he wasn’t able to prove anything as Sora jumped when he heard the house creak. Thinking the front door was going to open, he rushed down the hill to Riku, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and dragging him away from the non-existent danger. 

When it started to get late, they decided to call it a night, heading back to their apartment to count their goodies. 

Once inside, Sora tossed his pirate hat onto the cushion next to him and got settled on the floor; pillowcase in his lap. He watched as Riku moved the coffee table forward against the entertainment center, so they’d have more room.

“Oh I’m going to grab a bowl, hold on,” Riku said heading into the kitchen. Sora groaned, throwing his head back against the couch. “Riku!” he dramatically complained.

There was a sackful of candy in his lap waiting to be sorted and this was absolute torture. He couldn’t believe Riku was making him wait. 

Finally Riku emerged from the kitchen with three medium sized bowls. He got settled on the floor before setting the bowls out in front of him, “These two are for the candy we like, this one is for candy we don’t like. I figured we could keep it for guests. Or for Axel. You know he’ll eat just about anything.” 

Sora laughed, nodding his head to agree, “Let’s get this party started.” 

They dumped their candy on the floor and started examining each piece, making sure wrappers weren’t torn or reclosed. The candy they wanted to keep were tossed in their respective bowls, candy they didn’t want were tossed in the guest bowl and the ones that looked like it had been tampered with or looked suspicious, they tossed into a pillow case to be dumped in the trash later. 

They took a break from sorting their candy to stretch their legs. Sora decided it was too quiet in the living room and put on Hocus Pocus for background noise

“Next year we should go to Halloweentown! It’d be fun to see Jack and everyone else again! See what kind of spooky events he has up his sleeves. Maybe we can take Goofy and Donald too! I’m sure they’d like to get out of the castle once in a while.” Sora suggested, tossing a piece of candy into his bowl. 

As they continued to sort, candies were thrown at each other and they eventually moved the guest candy bowl farther to create a challenge. Riku even started keeping score to see who would win. 

“Okay whoever loses has to pay for our next date.” Sora said tossing a piece of candy at the bowl. It hit the rim and fell into the bowl, causing Sora to throw his hands in the air with a quiet ‘whoop’. 

Riku groaned which turned into a laugh as the candy he tossed towards the bowl fell onto the floor, “The only reason you want to bargain with a date is because you’re supposed to pay for the next one.” he gave Sora a pointed, yet playful look. 

Sora looked at Riku with a faux-offended expression, clutching at the plastic gold coin that hung from his neck before throwing a piece of candy at him, hitting his boyfriend gently on the cheek. 

Riku was stunned for a moment before he turned to Sora, his mouth hanging open. 

A few moments passed before Riku lunged at Sora, causing Sora to scream as Riku started to tickle him. He kicked his legs and swatted at Riku as his fingers danced along his ribs and stomach. 

“O-kay okay! Mercy, Mercy!” Sora cried in between fits of giggles. 

“That’s what you get!” Riku said as he finished off his punishment with a kiss to Sora’s nose and went back to his spot to finish off the last of the candy that had yet to be sorted. 

Sora laid on the floor in a dramatic fashion for a few moments before sitting up and joining Riku. 

As the final candy was tossed into the guest candy bowl, Riku looked at the tallies, “Looks like you won Sora.” he said, showing him the paper he was keeping score on.

“Heck yeah! I’ll pay for the next two though. Just to make it fair.” Sora grinned standing up and stretching.

After the candy was dealt with and the living room put back together, Sora and Riku got changed into their pajamas and spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch, eating their candy and watching Halloween specials until they fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
